


Age-old Magic

by aguiltyconscience



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguiltyconscience/pseuds/aguiltyconscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsanna one-shot. Vampire Anna. An unexpected situation leaves Anna feeling confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age-old Magic

**Author's Note:**

> When it’s 4 am and you can’t sleep because your dog’s snoring, what’s left to do but write fanfiction?

Anna had never encountered anyone like this before. Not once during her many centuries of ‘life’ had she been faced with a single person that perplexed her so. This woman was beautiful, but that wasn’t what struck Anna the most. She couldn’t quite place what it was, but something about Elsa sent her reeling. Was it the blonde’s scent? The sweet almost intoxicating aroma that the woman possessed could undoubtedly be the cause of the inexplicable influence that she had on Anna. However, this alone couldn’t possibly be what set Elsa apart from every other sweet-smelling person she had been with.

Maybe it was the feeling of Elsa’s skin against her own-against her lips that drove Anna mad with want. Or perhaps it was the sickening feeling that Anna got whenever she drank from the blonde. The taste was bliss, and each time she would see stars as if she had been struck dumb. The vampire would grow lightheaded, and her eyes would flutter shut as the warmth coursed through her perpetually chilled body. Nevertheless, in lieu of the satisfaction that usually followed this feeling of euphoria, Anna often felt ashamed and disgusted after drinking Elsa’s blood.

This was when realization dawned on Anna, and she truly felt cursed.

Only a being with no control-a monster could take so selfishly from something as pure and flawless as Elsa. Yet almost every time they met Anna couldn’t stop herself, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity for another taste.

 The most probable reason for this was simple, yet too terrifying for someone like Anna to comprehend. The cause shouldn’t be so confounding, after all Elsa was just another pretty face, right? Anna could lie to herself all she wanted, but deep down she knew that it was a lie. What she had started with Elsa wasn’t going to end well.

Anna told herself over and over that she had a reason for taking more time with Elsa. She needed to gain her trust before she drained her dry and moved on like she had for all the others. Now that it was months later, almost half a year since meeting the blonde, Anna was convinced that this was not the case. Elsa was different. The way that Elsa made her feel was _different_ , and it showed whenever they were together.

Anna never needed to ask Elsa for anything. The blonde would always offer her blood-her body to the vampire without reservation. At first Anna had found her willingness disarming, and not to mention a complete departure from what she was used to. She was accustomed to hunting, tricking, and overpowering her prey, but this new arrangement she had with Elsa seemed to defy all logic. Anna no longer had to take what she wanted because Elsa, the one who should have been helpless in this situation, turned out to be the one in control. _This_ was what Anna feared the most, a loss of control, but it was too late to go back. She couldn’t live in denial forever. Sooner or later Anna was going to have to face facts.

She, the blood-sucking monster from hell, was completely helpless against the charm of a beautiful woman.


End file.
